1. Field
Various exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to semiconductor design technology, and more particularly to an image sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor captures an image using characteristics of a semiconductor responsive to incident light. Image sensors are categorized as charge coupled devices (CCD) and CMOS image sensors (CIS). Recently, the CIS-type image sensor has prevailed due to being able to directly integrate analogue and digital control circuits in a single integrated circuit (IC).